Who she was, who she is, and who she will be
by readandwrite4evernever20
Summary: The Doctor and Rose know that the time vortex is too dangerous for a baby, so they leave their daughter with Charlie, the Doctor's old companion. They use the chameleon arch to make her human. They return 18 years later.Will Bella let them open the watch?
1. Chapter 1

**I know this idea has been done, but I just had to do try it. Here, Rose is married to the Doctor, and somehow immortal like Jack. Sorry to anyone who feels I stole their idea! I thought of this long before I read fanfics about it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Doctor Who *sobs***

The Doctor sat on the edge of Rose's bed, his smile stretching from ear to ear as he watched Rose rocking their newborn daughter, Isabella.

"She's so beautiful," Rose breathed, running a gentle finger over the sleeping baby's feather-soft brown hair.

"Just like her mother," he added, reaching over to tuck a stray piece of her blond hair behind her ear.

Rose carefully removed one arm from beneath the baby. She pressed the Doctor's fingers to the baby's bare chest, smiling as he felt what she had wanted him to. "Just like her father, too," she told him, "You've lost your title."

He raised his eyebrows. "My title?"

She laughed softly., "You've lost your title."

He raised his eyebrows. "My title?"

She laughed softly. "_You, _sir, are no longer the last of the Time Lords. The oldest, maybe, but not the last."

He grinned at her joke. "She may be half-human. We can't be sure yet. I could use the sonic to run a scan, but the waves may be dangerous to her, she's so delicate. Besides, what's life without a few surprises?"

Rose stroked the baby's arm. "This surprise was a good one."

The Doctor wrapped his arms around both of them. "Yes, she certainly was."

Suddenly, the room shook as the TARDIS was disturbed in flight. Rose trembled, holding the baby closer to her in fear. The Doctor sped out of the room, going to investigate.

Rose waited in silence for what felt like days, quieting the baby as she cried out in panic. Finally, the Doctor returned, his clothes torn and slightly singed, his hair even messier than usual, and his face muddy.

"What happened?" Rose gasped. The Doctor made a poor attempt at a smile.

"Oh, you know, the usual attempt on my life. It's fine now, though, we won't be hearing from the Daleks in a while."

Tears rolled down Rose's cheeks. "Doctor, what if they had killed you? What if they had gotten in here, and hurt the baby? She's not safe here!"

The Doctor frowned and sighed. "I know. We can pretend that we're in a cozy little house all we like: the fact is that we are hurdling through space and time, could end up virtually anywhere, be attacked by some alien race at any time… I'm willing to risk my own life, but not the baby's."

Rose wiped her tears, looking up at the Doctor with pleading eyes as the baby gurgled happily in her arms. "Neither am I. Face it, though, you'd never be happy waiting settling down somewhere while she grew up. What can we do?"

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Well, your mum and Pete are in a separate universe, so we can't ask them to raise her. I have some friends, Charlie and Renee, in Washington, America. They were old companions of mine, got married right after I dropped them off. They wanted a daughter, but Renee wasn't able to have children. We could leave Isabella with them, then travel to the future when she's old enough to travel. It would only be a few minutes for us. Unless you want to visit her as she grows up."

Rose looked down at her newborn sadly. "We'd be abandoning her for nearly twenty years of her life, Doctor."

"She's a Time Lord—or Lady, Rose. Twenty years really isn't a long time for us."

Rose swallowed back a sob. "She'd be safe? And happy?"

"Safe as any human on Earth. And Charlie and Renee would love her like their own daughter."

Rose slowly stood up, holding Isabella out in front of her so their eyes were level. "Isabella, you're a Time Lady, or at least half. You are the daughter of the Doctor, the most amazing man in all of time of space. Most of all, we love you, and this is all we could do to really protect you. Never forget that." She followed the Doctor to the TARDIS control room. He set the coordinates for the little rainy town of Forks, Washington, and they were both teary-eyed as the TARDIS landed.

"Wait, Doctor," Rose stopped him before they went outside. "She's going to have to go to doctors, maybe even a hospital. She has two hearts, that's going to cause suspicion. If anything, the doctors might think that it's a birth defect and try to remove it. And she can't have the same kind of medicine as humans, can she?"

The Doctor winced. "There is one thing we could do. There's the chameleon arch. It could rewrite her cells and temporarily make her human. But it is extremely painful, I've gone through it myself once."

Rose looked pleadingly at the Doctor. "It's for her own protection."

He sighed and strapped the chameleon arch to Isabella's tiny head, attaching a silver fob watch to the arch to absorb her Time Lady configuration. He and Rose supported her between them, crying as their baby screamed in pain, and then relieved when it was over. The Doctor freed Isabella from the arch, and handed Rose the watch.

"Everything she is, any memories of us, will be in that watch. When it is time for her to come with us, she can open it, and be a Time Lady again. For now, you can have it."

Rose examined the writing on it, a series of circles and lines. "It's Gallifreyan writing, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "It says her name on it: Isabella Jacqueline Tyler."

Rose put the watch in her pocket, and they went outside, arriving on a quiet street in the middle of the night. The Doctor led to the Swans' house, and knocked gently on their door. Charlie came to the door, wearing an old tattered bathrobe over sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Doctor!" he exclaimed, his surprise evident in his expression. His eyes moved to Rose and the baby. "Who's this?" he asked.

The Doctor struggled to smile. "Charlie, meet my wife, Rose, and our daughter, Isabella. We need to ask you a favor, Charlie."

"Anything for you, Doctor!" Charlie assured.

"Charlie, we know it's a lot to ask, but we need you to raise our daughter and keep her safe until she's eighteen."

Charlie's eyes widened. "Renee and I wanted a daughter, but… is she going to be, well, an alien?"

The Doctor shook his head slowly. "Yes and no. She technically is a Time Lord—I mean Lady. Half, full, we're not entirely sure yet. But she had two hearts, so to avoid suspicion we used the chameleon arch to disguise her as a human. She'll pass any medical test as 100% human. But when we come for her, we'll open this watch," Rose held up the watch, "and all of that will come back to her. Yes or no?"

Charlie sighed, and reached out his arms. "We'll take her."

Rose tearfully handed him Isabella, who was sleeping soundly. "Thank you, Charlie," Rose whispered.

Charlie retreated into the house, carrying Isabella. The Doctor and Rose stood together on the doorstep. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing quietly into his chest. Hiding his own grief for her sake, the Doctor lifted Rose in his arms and returned to the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose leaned against the TARDIS railing, tears silently dripping from her eyes. "Doctor, you said we could visit her?" she pressed.

He nodded, already setting the coordinates. "How about her first birthday?"

Rose smiled softly. "Yeah, I'd like to be there for that."

They landed in Forks, when Isabella would be a year old. Charlie answered the door again, looking tired and worse for the wear. "She's not here," he grunted, "Renee and I got divorced. They're in Phoenix, Arizona." He wrote down the address for them, and the Doctor shook his hand.

Once they arrived at the house, Rose rushed to the door, pounding anxiously with her fists. A short woman with bright eyes appeared, holding Isabella.

"Renee!" the Doctor exclaimed, smiling as he saw her.

"Doctor, it's you!" she replied, face lighting up as she recognized him. She looked over at Rose. "Is this your wife? Charlie told me you were married. Rose, I think?"

Rose nodded. "That's me. We came to visit Isabella for her birthday."

Renee shifted the toddler in her arms so that the Doctor and Rose could see her face. Isabella looked up at them, eyes shining in the Phoenix sun.

They went inside, and Renee handed Isabella to Rose.

"You call her by her full name?" Renee frowned, "I usually just call her Bella. It's easier for a baby, and I like the ring to it. Ha, ha—Bella, has a ring to it? You know, because bells ring? No? Okay, then."

Rose rocked Bella, who had grown several inches and appeared slimmer than when they had last been together. They sat and listened as Renee chattered on about Bella for several hours.

"Renee?" Rose suddenly asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen, "I want you to have this. Give it to Bella on her 18th birthday. Until then, don't open it." Rose gave Renee the silver watch.

Renee accepted it, placing it in a small drawer by the sofa they sat on. The doorbell rang, and Renee jumped up. "Oh, that's my parents—you should probably leave. They think that Bella is my real daughter."

Rose begrudgingly returned Bella, following the Doctor out the back door. Once they were back in the TARDIS, the Doctor glanced at the control panel. "When to next?"

**Sorry if it's short, this is more of a transition chapter. Better, longer ones to follow soon! I promise! Love all of you who reviewed or added me to their alerts list! Seriously, I checked my email today and nearly cried at the twenty-something alerts and reviews I received! You guys are my inspiration!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Second birthday?" Rose suggested. The Doctor began to set the controls, but then frowned.

"For some reason the TARDIS won't let us go to that year, or any year in her life, up to her 18th birthday. She'll remember us, and that could be dangerous for her right now. So, to her 18th birthday we go!"

"You mean we'll miss seeing her grow up?" Rose cried, following the Doctor as he ran in circles around the controls.

"Unfortunately, yes, dear, but we have to accept that there's nothing we can do about that. Do you want to go get her or not?" he sighed.

Rose muttered profanities under her breath, crossing her arms angrily.

They arrived in Forks, Washington, as that was where the TARDIS said Bella would be now.

Charlie saw them and glared icily. "How dare you, not visit your own daughter since she was a year old!" he scolded, "Do you realize how hard it's been for Renee and I to raise her thinking she's ours, not even knowing for sure if you'll ever come back?"

The Doctor ran a hand through his unruly hair, grinning sheepishly. "There was a problem with the TARDIS, this was the only time we were able to visit. We are truly sorry for any trouble we've caused you."

"Where is she?" Rose demanded impatiently, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Charlie groaned. "Off at her boyfriend Edward's house. They're having a little party for her. His sister Alice is literally crazy when it comes to celebrations. To tell you the truth, Doctor, I have my suspicions about them. You know, not quite sure they're _human_."

The Doctor stared at him for a moment. "Not that there's anything wrong with not being human," Charlie added hastily.

They went into his disorganized kitchen, and sat at the unlevel wooden table. As Charlie made them some tea and a pot of coffee for himself, they discussed Bella's future.

"She's eighteen, Doctor," Charlie began, "She's got friends, a serious boyfriend, well, _me_, and Renee of course, she's finally settled in Forks. Are you sure you want to make her leave?"

"Technically, Charlie," the Doctor countered, "The girl you know and the true Bella are not the same person. Everything that she is, her configuration, her personality, are all trapped inside the watch. The personality she has now is just a façade. The Time Lady inside her needs to travel, it's in our blood."

Charlie set his coffee down on the table with a thud. "Are you saying that Bella, my _daughter_, isn't even real? That's easy for you to say, you've only met her twice! I've raised her for her whole life! I assure you, she is a very real person!"

Rose looked down at the floor, avoiding Charlie's accusing gaze. They were saved by a voice calling from outside. "Charlie! Could you open the door, I forgot my keys!"

"Always forgets her keys," Charlie grumbled as he stiffly stood up and unlocked the door. A young woman with chocolate brown eyes and hair stood smiling on the doorstep, sliding past Charlie to get inside. She strolled into the kitchen, and gasped as she saw the Doctor and Rose.

"It's you!" she blushed, embarrassed at her sudden outburst, "I mean, I don't know who you are, but I swear that I've seen you in my dreams…"

Rose ran to her daughter, wrapping her in a tight hug, which Bella quickly maneuvered out of. Rose looked instantly hurt, bit a reassuring look from the Doctor calmed her.

"Dear, she doesn't remember you," he reminded her gently.

Bella raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Oh, should I know who you are? I'm sorry, I really don't remember…"

Charlie stood protectively behind her, still glaring at the Doctor and Rose. "No, Bella, you wouldn't remember them, seeing as they visited all of one time."

"It wasn't our fault! The TARDIS wouldn't let us!" Rose suddenly shouted, fists clenched at her sides. "You think we didn't want to see our daughter grow up? Think I haven't suffered, too?"

Bella's blush quickly faded. "Your daughter?" she repeated slowly, glancing at Charlie, "Charlie? Who are they?"

"Bella, we're your real parents," the Doctor calmly informed her, "We didn't want to give you up, but it was for your own safety."

Bella made a face. "My _real_ parents? But, Charlie, you never told me!"

Charlie groaned. "I wasn't allowed. Again, for your safety."

Bella rolled her eyes. "For my _safety_? What're they, mob murder witnesses?"

The Doctor smiled. "Well, I have had a run-in with the mafia, but that was hundreds of years ago."

"Would someone please clearly explain what is going on?"

Rose and the Doctor exchanged a glance. "Bella," Rose asked hesitantly, "Did Renee give you a silver watch for your birthday?"

Bella nodded. "She sent it in the mail. Why?"

"Bella," Rose began, "Your father isn't human. He's a Time Lord. He's… 917 or somewhere around there… but that's besides the point. He has a time and space machine called the TARDIS, that's where you were born. But it was too dangerous for a baby, so we left you with Charlie. You're not human, Bella. You're a Time Lord, like your father, although you'd be called a Time Lady. We had to make you temporarily human using the chameleon arch. Once you open that watch, you'll be a Time Lady again. Then you can come with us."

Bella looked horrified. "Oh my God, my parents are actual psycos."

Charlie shook his head. "Bella, they're not lying."

Bella's eyes widened. "And you think I'm just going to open up that watch and leave behind my whole life? What about Charlie and Renee? And Edward!"

The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder. "Bella, this isn't the real you. It's just a disguise the TARDIS created for you. As for Charlie and Renee, you can visit. Edward, well, I'd like to meet him before I agree to anything."

"I'll tell him to come over," Bella sighed, dialing his number on her cell phone. "Edward? Um, I need you to come to my house. No, nothing bad—well, that depends on your definition of the word, actually. Okay, I'll see you in a minute, then."

She wasn't exaggerating. Edward was literally there in about a minute.

"Just how fast do you drive, anyway?" Charlie demanded as Edward entered the kitchen at Bella's side.

Edward avoided the question. "Hello, Charlie. Are these friends of yours?" He suddenly tensed. His eyes flitted from the Doctor to Rose.

"We're Bella's real parents," Rose told him, anxious in his presence.

The Doctor studied Edward carefully, as Edward did the same. At precisely the same moment they accused, "You're not human!"

The Doctor laughed. "Nope. What're you, a vampire?"

Edward eyes darted to Charlie.

"Oh, he had his suspicions already," the Doctor assured him, "He traveled with me for two years. He's seen worse than you. Animal-only, I'm assuming?"

Edward nodded. "You have two hearts," he noted.

"Yeah, I do. I'm a Time Lord from the long-lost planet of Gallifrey."

"Wait, Edward," Bella interjected, "So he's really an alien?"

"Of course he is," Rose confirmed, "we already told you that."

Bella began turning slightly green. She pointed to herself. "So I really am, to?" She hurried out of the kitchen, reappearing a moment later with the silver watch in her hand.

Edward eyed it cautiously, taking it out of her hand before she opened it. "It smells like him," he growled, referring to the Doctor, "I don't trust them. Don't open it."

"Don't you tell her what to do!" Rose shouted at him.

Edward growled. "See Bella, they're too eager for you to open this watch. Let's go, before they hurt you."

He dragged her out of the house, and the three angrily listened as his car sped away.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella sat in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, pouting. "Oh, Edward, it's just a stupid watch. Nothing's going to happen."

Edward tightened his grip on the watch in his hand, driving with the other. "No. I can smell it, there's something inside, something alien, like him. He's not your real father, Bella! Charlie is! They probably used some kind of brain-washing on Charlie so he'd go along with it…"

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Edward, those people, who say they're my parents, I see them all the time in my dreams. Before you came along, that is. They would be there every night, we would be in this room… there were pink walls, and there was a big bed, and she was laying in it, holding me as a baby… and he was sitting on the edge of the bed… and they were talking, and I swear I could understand them, even as a baby. They were talking about... the last of the Time Lords... and how it was too dangerous to keep me with them. Then there was a bang, and he went away for a long time, and came back looking all worn and dirty. It's always the same. That's why I was so surprised when I saw them here. It's kind of like watching an actor on TV all your life, and then meeting them. Would you just let me open it so I can show you that there's nothing to be worried about?"

Edward's jaw clenched. "When we get back to my house, with everyone around just in case."

Bella smiled jauntily. "Okay, then."

As he pulled into the long driveway, Alice darted to the side of the car. She stared long and hard at Edward, and Bella groaned. "Anyone care to fill me in on the silent conversation?"

Alice looked at Bella, concern filling her eyes. "Your future just disappeared. Edward thinks it's because of that alien back at your house. Or the watch… please, Bella, don't open it!"

Bella snatched the watch out of Edward's hand, popping it open before he could stop her. Light shone out of it, and Edward slammed his foot onto the brake, parking the car and dragging Bella out of the car. She sat on the ground, staring transfixed into the beam of light. Alice knocked it out of Bella's hands.

Bella remained in a dreamy state, gazing straight ahead with her mouth slightly agape.

"Bella? Bella? What's the matter?" Edward demanded, placing his hands on Bella's shoulders and shaking her violently. She closed her eyes, mumbling rapidly under her breath, and Alice poked her gently.

"Bella? Are you okay? Did it hurt you?" Alice pressed, and backed away as Bella leapt to her feet.

"'Course I'm okay!" Bella snapped, "Better than I was before! How did I _function_ with one heart?"

Edward and Alice watched, horrified, as Bella picked the watch up off the ground, examining the writing on it. "Look at that, it's got my name on it!" she smiled, running her fingers over the burgundy engraving. She raised her eyebrows as she noticed Edward and Alice, watching, and laughed. "Oh, yeah, you don't know yet! My mum and dad were telling the truth."

Alice cocked her head. "About what? Why can't I see your future, Bella?" she began panicking.

"'Cause I'm a Time Lady, Alice. Alien species. Nothing you've experienced, nor are you ever going to!"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "She has two heartbeats, Alice, just like the man back at Charlie's house. They did something to her, I knew that watch was suspicious! Come on, let's get Carlisle, I'm sure he can reverse it…" he began to lift Bella up before she slapped him.

"Oi! I've got two good legs! And there's nothing Carlisle can do; I'm a Time Lady from birth. The chameleon arch disguised me as a human and wiped my memory temporarily. This is what I really am, you can't change that." She eyed his teeth. "Or should I say, try and I'll have to kill you?"

Alice poked Bella again. "Hello? Um, whatever you are, could you get out of Bella, please?"

Bella smacked away Alice's finger, surprising Alice with the force of her blow. "This is really me! And would you please refrain from touching me?"

"What's with the British accent?" Alice chirped, still dubious.

"My mum's British! My dad speaks with a British accent, too! They're the ones who taught me how to talk, what'dya expect?"

"But you never spoke with an accent before," Edward pointed out.

Bella slapped her forehead. "_Because_ that wasn't really me! The TARDIS created a false identity for me! I am _nothing_ like the Bella Swan you know. That's not even my real name! I'm Isabella Jacqueline Tyler! And I do _not_ fall in love with vampires, thank you very much!"

Edward growled. "Okay, you're not really Bella? Then I won't regret hurting you!" He leapt at her, and she quickly jumped out of the way. "What did you do with the real Bella?" he snarled, poised to leap again. Alice stood by uncomfortably.

"I didn't do anything to her. By opening the watch, she released the true me. She's gone. She's never coming back. She wasn't even _real_. Deal with it."

She pulled out her phone, calling Charlie. "Yeah, Charlie, can I talk to my mum? Thanks. Hello! Yeah, I opened it. I'm coming back to Charlie's. I'll be there soon. Can't wait! Yeah, I missed the TARDIS. I'm on my way! Love you, too!"

She set off into the woods, but Alice blocked her path. "We're coming with you."

Bella groaned, but followed them into Edward's car.

As they drove, Alice fired question after question at Bella.

"What are you, some type of parasite?" she inquired.

"Yes, Alice, _I'm_ the parasite here. No! This is my real body! I _told_ you, I'm a Time Lady, I was only _disguised_ as a human! Bella Swan was a fictitious character, and a stupid one at that. She actually _wanted_ to be a vampire. By the way, my blood is poison to you, so I wouldn't suggest you try to attack me."

But Alice was relentless. "You're lying. Bella was more real than you'll ever be!"

"Wow, Alice," Bella snorted, "Of all the comebacks in the world, you picked that one? And I assure you, I'm the real one."

They pulled up in front of Charlie's house, and Bella was out of the car in seconds. She was beginning to feel extremely uneasy in their company.

Rose and the Doctor waited on Charlie's weedy lawn, the TARDIS standing tall and proud behind them. Bella ran to her parents, wrapping them in a tight embrace. "I've missed you both so much," she breathed.

"It's only been about a day for us, but we missed you too," the Doctor smiled. Rose was so beyond words that all she could do was nod and grin.

Edward and Alice leaned against the car, glaring at the three in front of the TARDIS. "What did you do to my Bella?" Edward demanded of the Doctor and Rose.

Bella shook her head. "I already explained it, Edward. If you don't like the truth, that's your own fault."

Charlie stood teary-eyed by the front door of his house. "I'm really going to miss you, Bella," he said gruffly.

Bella gave him a hug. "Same to you, Charlie. Thank you so much for taking care of me. Tell Renee the same. I love you both. We'll visit!"

The Doctor opened the TARDIS, and Bella's eyes lit up as she peered inside. She squealed and rushed inside, and the sound of her footsteps echoed out as she explored the vast interior.

Edward and Alice looked at Charlie questioningly. "It's bigger, much bigger, on the inside," Charlie informed them, remembrance of past thrills inside the old police box dancing across his face.

Alice looked like she would be crying if she could. "We just want Bella back, the human Bella. She was my best friend. She was Edward's soul mate."

Charlie shrugged. "What can I tell you? I'll miss her, too. But she's an alien, just like her father. We've got to accept her for who she really is."

Rose nodded in agreement. "Charlie, we understand that this is hard for you. We will visit as often as we can. And thank you for keeping her safe when we couldn't."

Charlie smiled. "It was a great eighteen years," he remarked. "Through all the trials and the troubles, there were always those moments of pure and simple happiness. Even though she's yours, I love her as if she were my own daughter, I really do. Whenever you need my help, I'm here for her. You can always count on that."

The Doctor shook Charlie's hand and gave him a hearty pat on the back. "Do you want to come for a quick trip? Any place and time you like!"

Charlie quickly accepted. He hopped into the TARDIS with Rose, while the Doctor hung outside for a moment. He turned to Edward and Alice. "I'm really very sorry if you are hurt. She isn't who she was, but who she is now and who she will be—truly amazing. You can come along for the trip with Charlie, if you want; say your goodbyes to Bella."

Edward looked uncertain, but Alice tugged him into the TARDIS excitedly. "Come _on_, it'll be fun! You can be with Bella!"

From somewhere inside the TARDIS, Bella shouted, "Not him!"


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie had decided to go to the beginning of the universe. The raw beauty of it all amazed him, as well as everyone else aboard the TARDIS. Bella stuck her head out, a dreamy expression on her face as she gazed at the floating dust and rocks.

"How exactly do you remember your parents and their accents if you were only a newborn when Charlie got you?" Alice questioned.

"Because Time Lords-and Ladies- have extremely powerful minds. I understood speech and had photographic memory since I was born. All of those memories were transferred to my subconscious. When I opened the watch, my subconscious once again became my consciousness."

"Oh," Alice replied, "So your mind is almost as strong as a vampire's?"

Bella laughed hysterically. "Almost? My brain is at least twenty times more powerful than yours is."

"Now, Bella," the Doctor chastised, "Bragging is impolite. Even if it _is_ entirely true."

They ducked back inside, and Charlie sighed contentedly. "Still amazes me every time," he commented.

"Doctor, exactly how did you make Bella human the first time?" Edward casually inquired.

"How thick do you think I am?" the Doctor asked incredulously, "You really think I'd tell _you_, Mr. I-don't-want-to-believe-the-truth-so-I'll-just-continue-living-in-a-personal-fantasy? Besides, would you really be able to love her knowing that she had to become something she's not just so that she would love you?"

Edward scowled. "She was willing enough to change before."

Bella slapped him Edward in the face. "Just like Jackie!" the Doctor exclaimed giddily, thoroughly enjoying watching Bella attacking Edward.

Rose shook her head. "Bella, give him a break. He loves you."

"_No_, he loved the delicious-smelling human Bella Swan. He's planning right now how to get her back. I can see it in his face. He's observing every little thing we do, every switch we flip, every button we press. He thinks that you did something to his Bella, that that watch implanted an alien into her body. He thinks he's brilliant, that vampires are all superior. He is such an _idiot_!"

"We'll bring them home," the Doctor promised, turning to the controls. The TARDIS lurched, and then steadied as they traveled back to Earth. Alice and Edward looked at each other, keeping steady expression on their faces.

Rose held the door open, and Charlie took one last look around before striding back onto his crabgrass-infested lawn. Alice hesitated before stepping into the doorway, turning to wave goodbye. "Bye, Bella!" she chirped, smiling. She winked, and Edward shot forward, grabbing Bella in his arms and carrying her out of the TARDIS. They disappeared down the street as Rose, the Doctor, and Charlie desperately tried to keep up.

"Let _go_, Edward! You're not getting her back, so give it up already!" Bella shouted. Alice doubled back, darted into the TARDIS, and they could all hear the sound of tearing metal as she whizzed past again, holding the chameleon arch in her tiny hands.

The Doctor saw it and his eyes bulged. "Don't you _dare_!" he threatened, "It'll hurt her!" But Edward and Alice were already too far to hear him.

Charlie cursed under his breath as they paused in the middle of an empty street. "They live in the middle of those woods," he grumbled, pointing in the direction in which they had run.

The Doctor nodded, and narrowed his eyes. "The chameleon arch shouldn't work without an energy source. Then again, I'm sure that they'll be able to figure that out pretty quickly. They've got the watch, too, haven't they? It'll erase her memory, she'll probably go back to being Bella Swan, with no clue of the past few hours. _Why_ must they play around with alien technology?"

Rose frowned. "Well are we just going to stand here? Go and do something!"

They broke into a run, with Charlie close behind. It had been years since he'd actually had to chase a criminal. Not much happened in Forks.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Cullen's house, Edward showed Carlisle the chameleon arch, earnestly begging him to help to connect it to a generator. Carlisle examined Bella, sitting unhappily in the corner, and sighed. "Are you sure that the alien won't hurt her if you try to force it out?" he asked Edward.

"Yes. That's how they did it the first time, that's how we'll do it now." Edward replied confidently.

"_Carlisle_," Bella groaned exasperatedly, "I told Edward a hundred times already, this is the real me. All that the chameleon arch would be able to do is disguise me as a human again. Can't you just let me leave with my parents?"

Carlisle narrowed his eyes. "If only I could tell if you were really Bella. However, I have to trust Edward and Alice on this one. It _is_ extremely suspicious that these two aliens show up claiming to be your parents, tell you to open a watch, and you become an alien."

"Only my dad's an alien," Bella corrected, stalling as best as she could, "My mum's just human. But the Time Lord genes were dominant, so I'm full Time Lady. That's what female Time Lords are called. Seriously, though, my mum and dad kick alien and monster butt on a day-to-day basis, so I'd let me go now if I were you."

Emmett and Rosalie walked through the door, laughing. Rosalie saw Bella and rolled her eyes. Emmett grinned widely. "Heya, little sis," he greeted, before he picked up on her scent. "Why do you smell so bad?" he asked, pinching his nose with disgust. "And where's the other human? I hear two hearts," Rosalie added.

Alice pointed to Bella. "That's all her. Some alien took over her body. We're trying to get the real Bella back."

"Would you all just shut it?" Bella shouted, "Enough with this stupid 'alien took over her body thing'! You think you're all so smart, but you're about the thickest lot I've ever met!"

Emmett smirked. "What's with the awesome accent?" Rosalie just glared. "I say you let the alien have her," she spat.

Bella threw her hands up in the air. "Thank you, Rosalie!"

Carlisle finished attaching the generator to the chameleon arch, and snapped the watch into place. "Alright, Edward, it's ready," he mumbled, several miniature tools sticking out of his mouth.

Edward took it, placing it snugly on Bella's head. "All I have to do is press this button?" he asked Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded. "I already set it to human."

Edward pressed the button, and Bella began screaming, but not before slapping Edward again. Light swirled from her body into the watch, and as her struggling died down, Edward snatched it from the arch triumphantly. "Hold on, Edward, don't remove it yet, it might not be done," Carlisle instructed uselessly. Edward waved the thought away, gleefully running a finger through Bella's hair.

"She smells normal again," Alice noted, "And there's only one heartbeat."

Bella's eyes fluttered open, and she stared dazedly at a fixed point somewhere in the distance. "Edward?" she breathed, "What happened? I feel like I got hit by a bus." Her British accent was gone, along with the tone of sarcasm.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Alice pressed.

Bella slowly stood up, leaning against Edward for support. "Um, Edward driving me home from my birthday party." She grimaced at the memory. Finally snapping out of her confusion, she looked around the small room. "What's with all of these wires? And _what_ is on my head?" She felt around the arch weakly with her hands as Edward lifted it off.

"Nothing, dear, just some medical equipment. You passed out, Carlisle was only giving you a medical inspection, checking for a concussion," he lied smoothly.

"Oh, okay," Bella approved, smiling. "Would you mind driving me to Port Angeles? I have to get Charlie a gift for his birthday, it's not long after mine. And you know my truck, it's broken down more often than not."

Edward led her out to his car. "Anything you want, Bella." She climbed into the passenger seat, and they pulled away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella, is something wrong?" Edward pressed, as Bella stared out the window.

She started as if she had been sleeping. "Hmm? Oh, no, nothing's wrong."

"Bella? You love me right? Really love me?"

Her eyes widened a little. "Yeah, Edward, you know I love you."

He didn't look comforted. "Do you really want to spend your whole life with me?"

"Yeah, Edward, there's no one I'd rather be with." She replied, a little uneasily.

"Bella, something's bothering you." He studied her carefully. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine. Absolutely fine. It's my birthday, nothing can bring me down today." She smiled weakly.

He narrowed his eyes. "I thought you didn't like celebrating your birthday."

She shook her head. "Oh, of course I don't. It's just that… I'm with you. I'm, always happy when I'm with you."

"You know what? I ought to give Dad a ring…" she reached into her pocket, retrieving her phone. Edward watched as she dialed the numbers, pausing as if she was trying to recall something learned a long time ago.

"Dad? Don't you usually call him Charlie?"

Bella ignored him as she waited, waiting for her father to pick up the phone. Suddenly, she smiled. "Da-Charlie! Yeah, I'm in the car with Edward right now. Yeah, see you later, then. Love you, too."

She snapped the phone shut, peering anxiously at Edward. He pulled over to the side of the vacant road. "Alice is on her way. She said that she can't see your future. Still. Do you have any idea why that might be, Bella?"

She frowned. "Nope, can't say I do. It's not like I'm planning to go hang out with the werewolves or anything."

He looked straight into her deep brown eyes, burning her with his glare. "Bella, stop lying. Is that alien still inside of you? Tell me right now."

She gave him an innocent look. "What alien? So there are vampires, werewolves, and now aliens? What's next?"

There was a knock on Edward's door, and Alice poked her head in. "Okay, what is going on here? It's driving me insane."

Bella pressed a hand against her head, moaning. "Oh, my head _really_ hurts. Could I go see Carlisle again?"

Edward looked concerned and restarted the car. "Of course. Alice, meet us back home."

She nodded and zipped away, and Edward followed behind in the car.

Once they were back at the Cullen's house, Carlisle performed a quick scan on Bella. He narrowed his eyes. "What the-? Bella, your brain is actually one hundred and thirty-nine percent more active than a human's should be." He turned to Edward. "I think that the thing's still inside of her. I told you not to remove the watch too soon."

Bella groaned, her voice slipping back into her British accent. "Okay, so I lied. I still have a Time Lady brain. Carlisle's right; Edward disabled the arch too early for my whole configuration to be removed. I was just going to play dumb until I could escape, but I didn't realize what's happening to me. See, human bodies are too weak to be compatible with a Time Lord brain. Right now, my whole body is burning up from within, beginning with my brain. And let me tell you, it hurts like _hell_."

"It's just a trick, don't fall for it," Edward cautioned the others, who were all gathered in the room.

Bella winced in pain. "Though this is _totally_ something I would use to trick you, it's the truth. Please, just give me the watch. Edward, I know you hate me this way, but it's who I am, I can't change that. You love Bella Swan, though. And if you give me the watch, I'll let you have her back."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "How?"

"I'm still very young, practically a toddler in Gallifreyan time. Usually a Time Lord or Lady would only be able to do this within 24 hours of their regeneration. Luckily, being as young as I am, I already have loads of excess energy. I can use it to form a completely human version of myself. She's still stored somewhere in my head, your Bella. If I die, so will she. If I live, well, I just told you what I can do."

He clenched his jaw, but handed over the watch. Bella eagerly accepted it and popped it open, smiling in relief as the light swirled around her body.

She sat with her eyes closed for several minutes. "Oh, that's better, much better, both hearts working. Okay, I believe we made a deal." She stood up, cracking her knuckles. "Let's see, how to do this? I was born with most of my dad's knowledge already in my head. Not quite sure _why_, but hey, it's easier than having to sit through school, so I don't question it. _Anyway_, I believe that all I have to do is _this_…"

She closed her eyes, and stretched her arms straight out before her, as if holding someone's hands. Pale blue light glowed around her fingers, and it seemed as if Bella was looking into a mirror. An identical pair of hands began to materialized, followed by arms, body, head, legs, and feet. Bella suddenly opened her eyes, and the other Bella mimicked her.

"Bella Jacqueline Tyler, you are absolutely brilliant," she congratulated herself, circling around the human Bella, who peered around the room dazedly.

Emmett was the first to speak. "That was freaking awesome!"

Edward tentatively took the human Bella's hand. She smiled, taking his. "Bella?" he breathed.

"Yeah," she answered, gazing up at him in lover's admiration.

"Okay then," Bella Tyler exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "I think you'll find that she has all of Bella Swan's memories and personality. I transferred a perfect copy of my consciousness from when I was her, so… yeah, I'm 99.999999999999994% sure that everything went exactly right. So, if you'll let me leave…"

None of them paid any attention to her as she backed out of the room and out of the house. She was already at the edge of the property when she heard a voice behind her. "Since Edward has no manners, I'll say thank you for him. And me. And everyone else. I'm not sure if you understand how big a part of our family you—I mean _she_ is. Here, take this, so you always remember where you grew up—that quaint little planet called Earth." Alice smiled and handed her a small necklace with a terra cotta charm in the shape of a leaf.

"Thanks, Alice. You mean a lot to her, too. And I'll never forget you. By the way, as a Time Lady, I can see everything that ever was, is, will be, or could have been. I just thought that I should tell you to get out of here in 2089. You never know what might happen…"

Alice laughed, like a little chorus of bells. "Oh, nothing can hurt us."

Bella Tyler suddenly looked exactly like what she was, an alien being full of knowledge and wisdom beyond her years as she stared grimly into Alice's golden eyes. "Not at this point in time. But what if humans found out about you, and they developed a weapon that could wipe you out in seconds? Just something you should think about… when the time comes. I'd suggest the Amazon, but what do I know?"

She turned on her heels and disappeared into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor waited outside of the TARDIS, Rose anxiously pacing up and down the street. Finally, Bella rounded the corner, smiling and waving.

"Are they here?" Rose fretted, peering behind Bella.

Bella shook her head. "Nope. I used some of my energy to create a human copy of myself for him to keep. She's for Charlie and Renee, too, so he better share. Do you have any idea how _tiring_ that is?"

Rose wrapped her daughter in a tight hug. "As long as you're okay. We better get out of here before anything else goes wrong."

They all agreed, getting into the TARDIS. Bella sighed, relieved, and sat on the TARDIS floor. "I am _so_ glad that's over. They used the chameleon arch on me, but the idiot Edward removed the watch too early, so I still had a Time Lady brain inside a human body. Would you believe that Edward almost let me die rather than open the watch? He only did it because I promised to make him a copy. He's still convinced I took over his Bella's body or something like that. For a fictional creature, he sure is narrow-minded."

The Doctor angrily tried to repair the TARDIS where the vampires had ripped out the chameleon arch. "This ship is the last of her kind," he ranted from the 10-foot ladder he was standing on, "The least they could have done is un-attach the arch the proper way… they just _tore_ it out! This'll take _ages_ to repair itself!" he turned towards Bella. "What? Oh, yes, they have some nerve."

Bella tilted her head to the side. "Could we just check up on them in, say, ten years? I want to see how the human Bella's doing."

"Sure," the Doctor agreed absentmindedly, still trying to fix the mess of wires and metal above him.

When he showed no indications of pausing from his task, Bella took a crack at steering the TARDIS herself. She drove it fairly smoothly, until it came time to land. She randomly yanked a lever, causing the TARDIS to lurch sideways. There was a deafening bang, and the lights in the TARDIS went out.

"Isabella Jacqueline Tyler, did you attempt to fly the TARDIS on your own?" the Doctor demanded from somewhere in the darkened TARDIS.

"Yes. You never told me not to."

"Steering a TARDIS takes _years_ to master! Why would you think you could do it with absolutely no experience?"

"Shut it, the both of you," Rose screeched, "Why don't we take a look outside to assess the damages?"

There were footsteps, followed by the creak of the TARDIS door and a shaft of light flowing from above. "Sideways? You landed it _sideways_?" the Doctor whined from outside.

Bella and Rose emerged from the vertically challenged TARDIS, wincing as they took in the dents and scratched all over its exterior.

They had crashed somewhere in London. Bella's eyes lit up as she took in the bustle of the city. "It's amazing!" she cried, running off into the crowd of people.

"Hasn't she learned by now that running off never leads to good things?" Rose sighed, following after her.

The Doctor remained fussing over the TARDIS, which was now smoking.

"Bella!" Rose called her daughter, trying to locate her among the throng of Londoners.

"Yeah?" Rose jumped as Bella tapped on her shoulder. Bella smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Hey, doesn't your mum live somewhere around here?"

Rose nodded, studying the buildings around them. "Yeah, just a few minutes away."

"Could we visit her?" Bella prompted excitedly. After a moment of doe eyes, Rose gave in.

They headed off to Jackie's house, as Bella chattered on. They reached the door, and Rose knocked gently. "Mum? It's me, Rose!"

There was the sound of running, and the deadlock being undone. A middle-aged woman stood, wide-eyed, in the open doorway. "Rose, you came back," she breathed, throwing her arms around her daughter.

"How long has it been? I never can tell," Rose asked, frowning. Jackie sighed, shaking her head.

"Five, six years? I've lost count," Jackie suddenly noticed Bella, who waited awkwardly a few feet away. "Who's that, Rose? Tell me she's the Doctor's sister or something? Looks just like him, although," her jaw dropped as she looked from Bella's face to Rose's, recognizing the faint similarities, "She's got your nose, Rose." Jackie's voice began to quiver. "Rose, who is she? Don't you lie to me."

"Mum," Rose explained, "This is Bella, short for Isabella Jacqueline Tyler. We—the Doctor and I—are so sorry, we got married years ago, but we couldn't get here to tell you. TARDIS malfunction. Bella is our daughter, your granddaughter."

"Hello," Bella waved, "Um, Gran… I've heard _so_ much about you. Actually, not _that_ much, mostly just that my middle name is, you know, your name, and my dad _did_ say that I took after you when I slapped Edward….but it's great to meet you, anyway!"

Jackie began breathing heavily, and Rose helped her inside and onto the sofa. "Rose, that girl is what, 19? How's your _daughter_ the same age as you?"

Rose sat down next to her mother, gently running her hand up and down her arm. "Well, I was traveling with the Doctor for about three years before we finally got married. Bella was born about a year afterwards. But all of time and space is no place for a little newborn baby, you know? So we left Bella as a baby with Charlie and Renee, two of the Doctor's old companions. Then we traveled to her future, when she was 18. Technically, I'm… 24 now."

Bella made a face. "Wait—so my mum is only 6 years older than me?"

Jackie's expression mirrored Bella's disgust. "Rose, what is _wrong_ with you? You married an alien and had a _child_ with him? And then left said alien child to be raised by someone else while you skip ahead?"

"Bella didn't even remember anything, she was at least able to have a normal life for a while. Besides, she's Time Lord, just like the Doctor. Eighteen years isn't much for them." Rose explained, trying to keep Jackie from going into hysterics.

Jackie's eyes bulged. "That's hardly the _point_, Rose! You were supposed to marry Mickey, have normal, _human_ children who I could spoil, play with, watch grow up! Not a _Time Lord_… spawn!"

Bella struggled to fight back tears, her lip quivering. "Nice to know my Gran loves me," she said, forcing a weak smile.

Jackie glared at her. "You were never meant to be born. If that horrid Doctor had never come flying in and carrying off my Rose, you would never be here!"

Rose rushed to her daughter's side, hugging her tightly. "Bella, don't cry, dear, I love you, your father loves you."

"No, she's right!" Bella sobbed, burying her face in Rose's shoulder, "Dad's a Time Lord, you're human. You aren't even from the same planet! I _shouldn't_ have been born! You've only known me for a week, at most. And look at what I've done; I've hurt Charlie, Renee, and the Cullens, I've crashed the TARDIS, alienated—no, bad choice of words—you from your own mother!"

Bella broke away from Rose, running out of the flat. "Bella!" Rose cried attempting to follow, but Jackie grabbed her arm.

"Let her go. Tell me, is there any difference between her and those other aliens that the Doctor kills? As far as I can tell, they're the same. He's a _monster_, Rose! All he ever wanted was a mate, and you know it!"

Rose struggled to free herself. "He isn't like that and you know it! And sorry if I ruined your little vision of a perfect little life with a normal little family. Because if you gave the Doctor a chance, gave your own _granddaughter_ a chance, then you would realize how amazing they truly are."

Rose took one last angry look at her mother before going off in search of Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella quickly integrated herself into the throng of Londoners, tears staining her cheeks. Her own grandmother didn't want her, and saw her as a monster. Bella heard Rose calling her name and ducked into a little coffee shop. She sat down at a table and ordered a drink and a muffin, groaning when she heard her phone ringing in her pocket. She checked the caller ID, expecting it to be Rose, but instead saw that Charlie was calling.

"Charlie?" she answered, surprised.

"Bella, it's…. Bella. Edward left her, and she's going through serious depression. Not sleeping, barely eating, avoiding socialization at all costs. I'm—I'm scared. I think you're the only person who can help her at this point. Please come back."

Bella sighed. "Charlie, is that really a good idea? I left her without any memory of _me_, the Doctor, Rose, the TARDIS, nothing. Don't you think you might do more damage by bringing in an identical Bella? Knowing her as I do, she'll be creeped out in the best case scenario."

Charlie's voice shook as he pleaded with her. "She can't get any worse. Please."

Bella hesitated. "I'll be there. Give me some time, the TARDIS… crashed." No need to mention that she was the one who had crashed it.

"Thank you so much, Bella. I'll see you then," there was a faint sound of a door opening, and a girl asked, "Thank you for what?" The line abruptly went dead.

Bella fumbled in her pocket. She had no money other than what would pay for her order at the shop. She smiled as she felt a small metal contraption. It was a vortex manipulator. She faintly remembered pocketing it when first exploring the TARDIS the day before.

She paid the waiter and stepped outdoors, making sure no one was looking in her direction. Adjusting the manipulator, she was swirled through the vortex until she reached Forks, Washington, in for the middle of the rainy forest. She quietly cursed at the vortex manipulator for dropping her in such an undesirable place.

There was a growl behind her, and she spun around to see a giant russet-brown wolf crouched.  
As it saw her face, it immediately stopped growling, instead flashing an odd sort of grin.

"Wow, there are werewolves here, too? Hey, I was dating a _vampire_, why am I so surprised?" Bella laughed. The wolf ran into the trees, and a moment later Jacob Black returned, wearing only a pair of torn shorts.

"How did you know?" he asked incredulously, slightly out of breath, "I only started two days ago! Heck, what are you doing in the middle of the forest?"

"Oh, um, lucky guess?" she answered quickly, adopting an American accent.

He narrowed his eyes. "There's someone else here. I hear another heartbeat."

Bella looked around, acting confused. "I _thought_ someone was following me. You better go find them, with your super sniffer."

Jacob inched closer to her, sniffing her. "Bells, who've you been hanging out with now? You almost smell worse than the leeches." His nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You know, the general paranormals. Um, I _really _have to get back to Charlie's place, so if you'd let me go…"

Jacob smiled. "I can drive you. We're only five minutes away from my house. I can just pick up the Rabbit…"

Bella nodded. "Sounds good. Thanks, Jacob."

They headed through the trees, Jacob pestering her with questions as they went.

"Seriously, it sounds like someone else is right next to you. Are you sure you came here alone?"

"Yeah, no one could have followed me the way _I_ got here. Probably just a deer or something."

"No, it sounds like a human heart… hey, you look a lot better. Finally over Cullen?"

"Let's say that I'm helping myself through it."

"You're acting weird, Bells. Is something wrong?"

"Nope."

"What exactly _is_ that smell on you?" Jacob rounded on her, glaring. "It's not human."

"Could you just get me to Charlie's?"

Jacob shook his head. "I think I'd better let Sam check you out first."

"Um, Jacob, really, Charlie's expecting me home."

"Then go ahead, call him and tell him where you are." He waited, bulky arms folded across his chest.

Bella dialed Charlie's number on her anywhere-anytime-in-the-universe-phone.

"Charlie? Um, I accidentally…ended up…in the forest by Jacob's house. He wants to bring me to see Sam. Oh? You _want to come and see Billy_? Sure, then I guess I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

They sat silently in Jacob's room, waiting for Sam and the rest of the pack to arrive. One by one, they squeezed into the tiny room, all grimacing when they smelled Bella.

"Sam, it's bizarre, I keep hearing a second heartbeat, like there's someone else right by her, but nobody's there, and she smells _terrible_, worse than the bloodsuckers."

The whole pack agreed. "Wait a minute, I think both of those heartbeats are coming from Bella," Jacob piped up.

"Don't be stupid," Paul scoffed, but Sam shook his head.

"No, I think he's right. Listen very closely."

All sets of eyes were set on Bella. "It is her!" Jared exclaimed.

"Bella, what is going on?" Sam demanded, a tone of authority in his voice. Bella closed her eyes, wincing.

"It has nothing to do with vampires, just to make that clear," she began.

"Then what?" Jacob pressed.

"None of your business," Charlie growled, throwing the door open. Bella sighed in relief and bounded towards him, but Sam stopped her.

"Charlie, she's on our land, so it _is_ our business," Sam shot back, "What happened to her?"

Charlie was about to fend off the question, but Bella stopped him. "No, they won't let us leave until they find out. Okay, you want to know what's going on? I'm Bella's twin sister, separated at birth. She doesn't know about me. I have a birth defect, somehow I was born with two hearts. I smell weird because of all the medication I'm on. Charlie and Renee didn't want Bella to have to worry about me, so they never told her she had a twin ."

They all looked at her suspiciously. "She's telling the truth," Charlie vouched, nodding his head vigorously. "She's visiting from a special hospital in…. Michigan."

"Charlie? They're not buying it," Bella sighed.

Billy rolled into the room in his wheelchair. "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

Bella stalked out of the room, Charlie close behind. Charlie started his police cruiser, and Bella was about to hop in the passenger side when several of the wolves blocked her path, snarling. One lunged at her, but just before they connected, Bella vanished. She reappeared seconds later, on the other side of the yard, triumphantly grinning as she prepared to use the manipulator again.

"Bella, get in the car," Charlie commanded nervously, taking advantage of the wolves brief shock. They sped away, breathing heavily. Once they reached the main roads, Charlie turned to Bella.

"What were you doing there? Why didn't you just come to my house?" he asked.

"Because I'm too stupid to work a vortex manipulator properly," Bella snapped, returning to her British accent, "Just be glad that I actually made it to Forks at the right time. Did you know they were shape shifters?"

"Yeah, I would've told you before if I knew that's where you'd land the TARDIS. Speaking, of, where's the Doctor and Rose?"

Bella looked out the window uneasily. "London. Sometime in the past."

"You came here by yourself? The Doctor's going to kill me if anything happens to you."

Bella laughed. "Calm down. Those boys couldn't hurt me if they tried." Suddenly, another Bella materialized in the back seat, dressed in a bikini and giant sunglasses. "Oops, wrong car ride," she muttered, disappearing again.

Charlie pulled over to the side of the road, shocked. "That's a vortex manipulator for you," Bella said thoughtfully.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie shook his head slowly, slightly dazed. "Whatever. I'm getting too old for all of this space and time mumbo-jumbo," he grunted.

Bella laughed. "Come on, no companion of my father's ever truly gets tired of it."

Charlie's eyes hardened. "Well, I sure did. That's why I left. I realized the truth: no one is meant to leave the time where they were born."

Bella laughed. "Charlie, only humans think like that. For Time Lords, time travel is the very thrill we live for."

Charlie glared at her. "Would you quit talking like you're not human?"

She shrugged innocently. "But I'm not."

Charlie heaved a sigh. "You used to be. Back when you were my little girl. Before the high and mighty Doctor swooped in and took you away."

"Does anybody accept me for who I am now?" Bella asked rhetorically, looking outside at the storm clouds looming over head. "Hmm… the oncoming storm…" she mumbled.

They pulled up in front of Charlie's house, and Bella skipped to the door, opening the lock with a pin from her hair. "You do remember I'm a cop, right?" Charlie grumbled from behind her.

She smiled mischievously. "I'd love to see any cop try and arrest me," she laughed, pointing to the vortex manipulator.

(Meanwhile, in the TARDIS)

The Doctor had just about finished the necessary repairs on the TARDIS. Rose leaned against one of the coral-like pillars, anxiously twirling a piece of her blond hair. "She could be anywhere," she whimpered softly.

The Doctor paused for a moment, his sad brown eyes meeting hers. "Yeah, she could be. But think—when you were her age, which was only a few years ago, where did you always go when you were upset? The place you feel most comfortable. For Bella, where would that be?" He waited with a small grin for Rose to answer.

"Forks, I suppose," she mused, "Probably Charlie's house."

"Precisely. She's young, which generally means she's extremely habitual. To Forks we go." He reached into his bigger-on-the-inside pockets, producing a banana. "Would you like a banana, Rose? They're full of potassium."

She rolled her eyes and accepted the yellow fruit, relieved that they had a solid idea of where their daughter had fled to.

(Back in Forks)

"Charlie?" a familiar voice called from inside the house, "Who's with you?"

Charlie and Bella halted in the opening hallway, eyes wide as they exchanged an anxious glance.

**For clarity's sake, human Bella will be referred to as Bella S. and Time Lady Bella as Bella T. (for Tyler. The Doctor refuses to give his last name, so Tyler went on the birth certificate…)**

They both took a deep breath and headed into the living room, where Bella S was sitting curled on the couch, watching some type of cooking show. Her mouth formed a little 'o' of surprise as she realized that the woman with her father was an exact copy of herself.

"Hi, Bella. I'm your twin sister Jacqueline. I have a potentially fatal heart defect, which is why Charlie and Renee never wanted you to know about me. I've spent most of my life in specialized hospitals, and they didn't want you to worry over me when you should be out living your life. Which you don't seem to be doing…" Bella T jabbered on in her American accent with the explanation of her identity which she had used for the wolves, stunning Charlie with her newfound ability to lie convincingly.

Bella S sighed. "If only that were the strangest thing that's ever happened to me." She stood up, examining Bella T. "Wow, this is actually kind of freaky. It's like we're _exact_ copies of each other. We even wear our hair in the same style." She gestured to her own straight brown hair, "We seem to have different clothing styles, though." She raised an eyebrow at Bella T's bright orange tank top and denim shorts, accessorized with an orange headband and converse. **(Just like Papa) **

"Yeah," Bella T agreed, "Exact copies… anywho, Charlie asked me to come and see you because you've been… depressed. Seems to think I'm the only person who could help."

Bella S looked slightly annoyed at Charlie. "You keep her from me all this time and bring her in to try and get me over… him?"

They all stood awkwardly for a moment before there was a whirring from outside. Charlie and Bella T both looked towards the window, seeing the familiar blue box appear in the middle of Charlie's lawn.

Moments later, Rose rushed in, tailed by the Doctor. She grabbed Bella S in a tight embrace, tears filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry that your own Gran treated you like that, just because you're different doesn't mean you're not a wonderful person. It's just that she never like your father, and completely disapproved of our marriage in the first place, and…" she hesitated when she noticed the look of pure confusion on Bella S's face.

"Oh, um, _Rose_, that's Bella, my twin sister I've told you all about. I'm Jackie," Bella T interjected.

Rose looked angrily at Bella T, but hurried to give her a hug anyway. The Doctor looked at Bella S and nodded approvingly. "Good job," he commended Bella T, "Very good job…"

**Sorry it's short, it's more of a bridging chapter. I apologize for taking so long to update, but my beloved dog died a few days ago and it's been really hard on me. Rest in peace, old Pal…**


	11. Chapter 11

Bella S grimaced in frustration. "Lord, this day is getting weirder by the minute," she grumbled, shrinking away from the Doctor's scrutinizing stare, "What do you mean, your marriage to her father? Her father is Charlie!"

Charlie's smug smile caused the Doctor to narrow his eyes. Rose frowned. "Oh, um, we're in this theatre group together, and that was just a… scene! Yes, it was just a scene. The actual play is in a few days, and we have to practice at every possible moment." A pained look spread across the Doctor's face. By anybody's standards, Rose was a terrible liar.

Bella S rolled her eyes. "How stupid do you think I am? I want real explanations, now. You mean to tell me that I've had a twin all these years, never heard one mention of her name, one little slip from a relative, and she shows up with two wackjobs who claim to be in a theatre group with her? I must look _really_ dumb."

Charlie's smile twisted downwards. "Bella, for your own protection we need you to just accept what we tell you. You deserve to know the truth, and you will, someday. But not now."

Bella T smiled apologetically, rubbing one arm distractedly. "He's right. But technically, we are twins. Well, maybe _not_ technically. Because, if you _really_ want to get technical, we have completely different DNA… not to mention different physiology and mentality… again, I should really just shut up."

_Yes, you should,_ the Doctor agreed mentally. Within close distance, their telepathic connection was strong enough to send conscious messages. Bella pouted, thinking back, _Strange, I don't recall asking your opinion on the matter_.

Bella S eyed them suspiciously. "You two are reminding me of Edward and Alice when they're… oh, never mind." Her words trailed off as she got a faraway look in her eyes.

"You have really got to get over him," Bella T insisted, "Find someone, oh, with a pulse? Yeah, we all know about the Cullens. But seriously. I mean, Jacob, I'm not wild about, but at least he's human. What about that sweet Mike Newton? Yeah, I know he's dating Jess right now, but they'll break up soon anyway…"

**Yes, I suggested Mike Newton. I always felt bad for him. He's my kind of guy: a little dorky, but sweet and loyal…**

Bella S looked at Charlie incredulously. "You knew about them, all this time? You were seriously okay with me dating a vampire?"

Charlie winced. "No. But I knew there was nothing I could do to make him leave you alone without letting him know I realized what he was. I just prayed that you would break up."

Bella S looked dazed, and a little shaky as she processed everything that had already been said. "You know what?" she said slowly, "I'm going to go upstairs, take a long shower, and go to sleep. Hopefully, when I wake up, you'll all be gone." Without a backwards glance, she trotted up the steps.

They all waited until they could hear the sound of the shower water running. Bella S snuck back down the stairs, hiding behind the half-wall between the kitchen and the living room.

"Okay, now would somebody explain what the bloody hell is going on?" Rose demanded.

Bella T sighed. "Let's see… I got a call from Charlie asking for help. I had Dad's vortex manipulator, so I transported myself here, but ended up in the forest. The shapeshifters were there, but they thought I was the human Bella. They brought me back to one of their houses, and realized I wasn't human, just as Charlie came to pick me up. We got here, and you showed up. That's all."

Bella S's eyes widened. She strained to hear the next part of the conversation as the others' voices dropped lower.

"Bella," the Doctor asked wearily, "Exactly how much of you does she possess? Memories? Personality?"

"I split myself in half: she's the human half, I'm the Time Lord half. I think that I was only able to do it so easily because I'm a hybrid." Bella S was surprised by the British accent her voice took on.

"And…" Rose pressed.

"She has all of the human emotions, feelings, and memories. I still remember everything that happened in her life, but it's like watching it on television, secondhand. I could be considered full Time Lord… or Lady… you know, I'm really not sure what the correct terminology is…"

"Time Lady is a sort of slang word. Time Lord is pretty much universal," the Doctor informed her matter-of-factly.

"Okay then, Time _Lord_. Anyway, she has no idea who I am, or who you two are, for that matter. She thinks Charlie is her real father."

Bella S gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth to muffle the noise.

"Do the shapeshifters realize what you are?" the Doctor question anxiously.

"No, they're only a couple of teenagers. They know about the vampires, but they've never seen a Time Lord before. They knew that I'm not human, but that's as far as they could guess."

Charlie suddenly offered them drinks, which the Doctor and Rose gratefully accepted. They proceeded into the kitchen, eyes widening when they saw Bella crouched beside the half-wall.

"Oh, _hell_," Bella T groaned, not bothering to hide her accent any longer, "Why do we even bother with cover-up stories? All we were trying to do is let her live a normal, human life…"

The Doctor shook his head in disappointment. "Ah, humans, always poking their noses where they don't belong…"

Rose slapped him. Bella T shrugged. "It's true," she defended.

Bella S stared at Charlie, eyes hardening. "I want real answers, Charlie, and I want them _now_. No more of that 'protecting you' crap. I've been chased down by insane vampires, a few secrets won't kill me. First, who is _she_? Second, _what_ is she? Third, who are _they_? And why are they here?"

Charlie was at a loss for words. The Doctor took it upon himself to answer for him. "In order, she is Bella Jacqueline Tyler, Rose's and my daughter. She is a Time Lord, which to you would be considered an alien species. She and I are the last two. Rose and I are… well, to put it simply, her parents. We are here because our Bella snuck off through time and space without supervision."

Bella T rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because I'm so incapable of traveling from London to America. I didn't even time travel. Well, maybe a little bit. But a few days isn't that complicated."

Bella S put her hands on her hips, giving them all a disbelieving glare. "You call _that_ an explanation? Why does she look like me?"

"_I_ look like you?" Bella T snorted, "Hate to break it you, dear, but you're staring at the original."

Charlie and the Doctor shot her a sharp glance. Bella T shrugged nonchalantly. "She wanted the truth."

Bella S cocked her head, still dubious. "Would you all quit being so cryptic? Charlie, could _you _try explaining?"

He sighed heavily. "Bella, the Doctor and I traveled together for a while. When their daughter Bella was born, they left her with me for her own safety. To help her blend in, they disguised her as a human with a chameleon-doo dad. They came back for her on her eighteenth birthday, but Edward and Alice caused a bunch of problems trying to keep her from becoming Time Lord again. I'm not too sure what she did after that…" he looked to Bella T for help.

She smiled. "I split my two biological halves, human and Time Lord, into two separate people. You're the human half. I gave you all of the human memories, and I've got the Time Lord ones, which isn't much. You were around for 18 years."

Bella S's face twisted into a distorted mask of horror. "So I'm like—a clone?"

Bella T shook her head. "Nope, you're actually me—and I'm you. We're the same person."

Bella S shuddered. "Do you have any idea how creepy that sounds? Why don't you act like me?"

"Because humans and Time Lords have a different mindset. Although, you seem to still possess the same love of paranormal creatures… You don't have the same accent as me, do you? I _should_ have explained it this way: we're the same person biologically, but mentally we have different personalities. It's sort of the flip of regeneration; we have the same body but different minds."

They all started when there was a loud, frantic knocking on the door. Bella S shakily crossed the room, disappearing into the hallway as she answered. "Oh, Jacob, I'm not sure if it's the best time for you to be here, we have um, company."

Bella T darted into the little broom closet, and Charlie called out, "No, of course Jacob can come. It's just my friends Rose and… John."

Jacob entered the kitchen behind Bella S, who seemed relieved that Bella T was out of sight. He looked as if he was using all of his strength to keep himself from phasing. His anger was apparent to everyone in the room. "Just tell me," he growled, "What Cullen did to Bella." He narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized Bella S, straining to count the heartbeats in the room.

"What the hell is going on?" he questioned, his eyes widening.

The Doctor frowned, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. My wife Rose and I are old friends of Charlie. I'm assuming you're a friend of Bella's?"

Rose smiled warmly, giving a small wave. "Jacob? Ah, so _you're_ Jacob." She gave Bella a small nod of approval and meaningful glance.

Jacob seemed taken aback by her comment. "Um, yeah, I'm Jacob. Why does Bella smell normal again? But the scent is still here…." He surveyed the room, his gaze resting on the Doctor. "You," he accused pointing a finger in his direction, "You're the one. Is it you then? What did you do to Bella before? She had _two_ hearts!"

Bella S raised her eyebrows, confused. "What's going on, Jacob? What do you mean, he smells different? I don't smell anything… and I never saw you before." She paused for a moment, not sure if she'd heard him correctly. "_Two_ hearts?"

Jacob gave her a dubious stare. "Bella, you were at my house about a half hour ago. You don't remember that?"

Bella S slowly shook her head. "I was working at the Newton's store."

Jacob suddenly yanked the closet door open. Bella T had been pressed against the door trying to hear, and fell flat on her face. She cursed under her breath.

Jacob grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her to her feet. "What are you?" he snarled, sticking his face not inches from hers.

"You know, your breath really stinks, Jacob. Smells a little... doggy, don't you think?" she smiled mischievously. He glared, tightening his grip on her. There was a whirring sound and Jacob drew back in pain, hands shielding his ears from the sound. "What is that sound?" he choked out, sinking to the floor on his knees.

The Doctor flipped his sonic screwdriver in the air, catching it in his hand as it fell back down. He stared at it for a moment in contemplation before answering. "It's a sonic screwdriver. Huh, never thought I'd use it as a weapon. But," he pointed it threateningly at Jacob, a stern look in his normally playful features, "I do _not _like when you violently assault my daughter."

Jacob continued to wince as the pain faded from his face. "What are you talking about, your daughter? Charlie's Bella's dad—isn't he?"

"Nope," Bella T answered, popping her 'p' just like the Doctor, "Since it would appear we're going with the truth, I'm Bella's better half." She smiled at her own joke. "Oh, but you wouldn't understand that, would you? I'm a Time Lord, the other Bella is human. I used to be half-human, but I separated myself into two people so she could stay here and live her life. Physically, I'm the Bella you grew up with."

Jacob's eyes darkened at the last part of her explanation. "Prove it."

Bella T smiled. "Sure. Let's see, when you were seven years old, we went fishing with our dads, and while they were waiting for some fish to swim by, you took me into a little closet and kissed me. Then you said that I wasn't the first girl you kissed. The first was Le-"

"Okay," he interrupted, "I believe you."

"But I'm not finished," she said innocently, "You want to be sure it's me, don't you? You said that the first girl you'd ever kissed was Leah Clearwater."

Jacob couldn't help but smile at the memory of that day. "Then I told you that you had to tell me a secret, and you told me—oh, damn, you really are her parents, aren't you?" he slapped a hand against his face.

"What did you tell him?" Rose asked curiously.

Bella stared off dreamily into the distance. "I told him that sometimes I had dreams of another set of parents, who still loved each other. A tall, skinny man with messy hair and glasses and a pretty woman with blond hair. And they left me behind, but one day they'd come back. He said that I was just being stupid." She suddenly twisted her head in his direction, sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"You know what's stupid?" Bella S suddenly blurted out, "That I'm the one who's going through depression, but everyone wants to know about the amazing alien girl. No, wait, that's not stupid, it's my life."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, everyone! Guess what, I'm not dead! So please don't kill me! By the way, my "A" key is broken, so don't mind typos concerning…the letter "A", obviously, XD! Thanks for all of your reviews!**

Chapter 12

For a moment, everyone just stared at each other. "Um, Rose, you're her mom," the Doctor stumbled awkwardly, "Maybe you two should go have some… mother/daughter time.."

Rose glared at him for a moment, then wrapped a comforting arm around each Bella. "Girls," she sighed apologetically, "I am _so very sorry_ that your father is a socially awkward twit."

"Why don't we expand that to mother/daughters and bring Bella to London?" Bella T suggested.

Rose smiled. "Sounds like a plan! Come on, Bella, I'll show you where I grew up. There's this _fantastic_ place to go for chips that's right around the street…" she trailed off with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Bella S rolled her eyes, but allowed the two British women to drag her out to the TARDIS. That left one disgruntled human, one socially awkward alien, and one snarling shape-shifter. Nothing could go wrong.

"Oh, my goodness! These things are a_mazing_!" Bella S gushed, all signs of depression temporarily gone as she stuffed chip after chip into her mouth, savoring each bite of warm, salty potato-y goodness.

"_Perfect," _Rose agreed.

"_Otlecho_," Bella sighed, pausing. "No. Wait. That's Russian. Means excellent."(**if you speak Russian, excuse my spelling, I'm just learning and there's no way to type in Cyrllic on my computer)**

"Glad to hear it!" an American man grinned, sitting down next to Rose.

"Jack!" Rose cried, squeezing him tightly, "I've missed you so much! It's been what, three years since the wedding?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Actually, it's been about… eleven years for me. I was just stopping to get some chips to bring back to the Hub. Things have been crazy over there, and I figured I'd give the crew a treat."

Rose offered Jack a chip, which he gratefully accepted. "Jack, this is my daughter… or _daughters_, I suppose, Bella."

Jack turned to the two identical girls and his eyes narrowed. "Hey, I've met you before…."

**Sorry it was so short! I've had NO time for updating, and I don't expect to have any soon, so I thought I'd just give this to you guys as a sort of olive branch until then…. Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the super-long gap between updates. I'm in a really competitive high school, and I've been up to my neck in homework, studying, and extra credit (the nerd I am)... plus literary magazine. So there, I haven't been entirely creatively inactive. Here's the next chapter and thank you all for your fantastic support!**

Bella T cocked her head, studying Jack's face carefully. "Nope, I'm sorry, but I really do _not_ know who you are...".

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Wait, since when did you get a British accent? And you're _Rose's _kid?" He turned to Rose quickly. "With the Doc, I'm assuming?"

Rose nodded her affirmation, curious as to how Jack knew her daughter (or daughters) already.

"It's a long story," Bella T groaned, quickly filling Jack in on the details.

Jack's face became solemn not a moment after she had finished the tale. "So _you're_ the Time Lord? As in, two hearts, super brain, the whole nine yards?"

Bella T nodded, not missing Bella S' exasperated eye-roll-sigh-combo. Jack's question seemed repetitive, until it set the gears turning in her spacious cranium. "Why, Jack?" she asked hesitantly, "If you already know me, why does that surprise you?"

Jack's eyes met Rose's, and they shared a long look of sadness incomprehensible to the girls. The identical teens were visibly uncomfortable with the intensity of the silence.

Finally, Jack answered. The distant look remained in his gaze. "Sometimes... events change... it's very possible that... that will never happen to you... with you being a Time Lord... it can still change... if it's not a fixed point."

Bella T began to fidget in her seat. "I'm sorry, but you're making me very... anxious, Jack. More than what you know about my future... there's just something about you that I find almost-well, almost _unsettling_."

Jack smirked. "That'd be the fact that I'm a fixed point in time. Captain Jack Harkness, making Time Lords squirmy since the end of the world."

He and Rose shared a small laugh, at some inside joke which the Bellas did not understand.

Bella S lost her patience. "Enough with all of this "time and space" crap!" she hissed, fist slamming down on the table as she rose from her chair, "If you know my self-proclaimed "better half", well then tell me _how_! The sooner we're done ogling over her specialness and her weird "non-linear" timeline, the sooner I can get on with my life!"

Several heads in the tiny chip shop swiveled in their direction. Bella S' cheeks rapidly grew firetruck-red at the sudden attention, realizing her voice had risen considerably during her short rant. She slowly sat back down, staring at her carton of chips in embarrassment. "Sorry," she whispered to no-one in particular.

Jack said nothing for several minutes, memories seeming to flicker through his old eyes. "If you really want to know, Bella, I'll tell you. I traveled with you for about two years. That was actually before your parents wedding in my timeline. But for you... well, obviously it hasn't happened yet. But what's really got me confused... if that the Bella I traveled with was a Time Lord... with an American accent."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I PROMISE to update by next Monday at the latest! I actually know how this is going to end now, plus I've got *hopes* for a sequel. But this story's still got a couple of chapters to go. I'd estimate about five or six. Thanks again, and I love all of my readers!**

**~Georgia :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone, thank you all so much for your kind reviews :) I am so very sorry to have left you all hanging for so long, and I apologize for the short chapter, it's only until the weekend, when I will be working on updating my stories :) So see you all Saturday (if you review, that is!) Oh, and as always, I do not own any recognized characters, I only make them dance for our amusement.**

"Wait," Bella T said slowly, "So, _I'm_ the one you traveled with?"

Jack knit his eyebrows together, trying furiously to make sense of the identity crisis. "I would say so... except that the girl I knew was a Time Lord-for certain, I know she had two hearts and the DNA. Which leads me to believe otherwise."

Rose frowned. "But an accent isn't a big deal, Jack! That could've easily changed if she spent a lot of time in Forks or with you!"

Jack shook his head slowly. "No. I can feel it. It's definitely _her_," he insisted, gesturing towards Bella S. "I don't know what it is, but I _swear_ that she's the one I know."

Bella S froze, eyes wide. "So, I _am_ special?" she asked softly, desperation evident in her tone.

Rose looked between the girls worriedly, still unfamiliar with the feeling of motherhood. "Oh, girls," she insisted, "You're both _special_."

"Strange, but lately I haven't exactly been feeling that way," Bella S sighed. "Jack, you work in the area?"

"Yeah," he replied, curious, "Torchwood, the Hub is right around here. Why?"

"I'm staying here," Bella S announced. "I"m going to work for Jack and feel important." She shot an icy glare at her identical copy. "And I want _you_ to leave."

"Excuse me?" Bella T snorted. "I made you! What makes you think I can't dispose of you whenever I want?

"_Girls_," Rose warned, stepping between the two, "There will be not talk of... disposing anyone."

"She can stay with me," Jack piped up, immediately pulling the attention of the three women. "I mean, if she wants to intern, of course. But I've got plenty of extra space and not enough staff so... she's welcome."

"Thanks for offering, Jack. I'd love to help you hunt down _freaks_ like her," Bella S sneered, not even sparing a glance in the direction of her target.

Infuriated, Bella T pushed in front of Rose and grabbed Bella S by the wrist. She scrunched her eyes closed, and Bella S's arm began to melt into Bella T's.

"What are you _doing_?" she shrieked, but Bella T's face was set in determination as she focused on what she was doing.

"What the hell?" Bella S cried out again, finally yanking her arm back, separating herself from her twin. They shared a mutual glare before Bella S took Jack's hand and dragged him out of the shop, leaving a confused Jack mouthing "I'll call you later" to Rose.

Which, for once, wasn't meant flirtatiously.


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I have a Chemistry final tomorrow. It's important. But my little sister found out my username last night and read this entire story, and now wants me to update. I owe her. So you all get an update. Thank her. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers :) I love you guys!**

"So, what do we do now?" Bella S asked Jack tentatively while she tried to match his determined stride. They were headed towards a tourist booth, and she was more than a bit puzzled.

"Torchwood, the Hub is underneath this booth," he explained tersely, "that tile there, it's the way down." He stepped on the indicated tile and motioned for Bella to hold on while they descended into the Hub.

"Perception filter?" she guessed, realizing that no one in the crowded street had noticed the two people sinking among the pavers.

He quirked one eyebrow before nodding his confirmation, obviously preoccupied by his thoughts. He led her past several rooms of computers and office space, arriving in what appeared to me a medical office. Ushering Bella into the room ahead of him, he indicated the examination table with one finger.

"I go there?" Bella asked, confused by his sudden overcast mood.

"Yes, up you go. I need to check something out. Now." He gave her a boost onto the chilly steel table, placing several empty vials and needles on the cart next to it before thoroughly washing his hands in the sink.

"You _do_ have a medical degree, right?" she queried as he repeatedly stuck her with the needle, searching for a vein and inadvertently leading to excessive bruising on her shoulder. "Or at least basic training?" After his concerning lack of response, she tried one more time. "That 6-hour Red Cross thing?" She deadpanned. "There _is_ a Red Cross over here, right? Britain has a Red Cross, doesn't it?"

He still didn't answer as he removed the vial full of blood and poured it into the funnel attached to some sort of state-of-the-art analysis machine. He anxiously typed into the corresponding keyboard, his clear blue eyes scanning the screen desperately. Suddenly, the machine began printing out sheets of results, spewing paper everywhere while it grunted in protest.

Jack ran around the room, collecting the sheets as he tried to make sense of it all. Bella looked on worriedly, her future literally in his hands. "Jack?" she called softly while he flipped through the readings, "Jack? What do they say? What did she do to me?"

He slowly pivoted his head to look her in the chocolate brown eyes. "Bella? You are _definitely_ the one I traveled with."

"Why? How do you know for sure? I'm human, it doesn't make any se-" she was cut off abruptly by Jack's raised eyebrows. "Oh, my god. Oh, my _god_!" she screeched, losing her balance and falling from her perch on the edge of the silver table.

"Bella, calm down," he said quietly.

"She, _she_, she made me-" she continued on, hands wildly grasping at furniture and equipment as she struggled to stand.

"It's not as bad as you think, you're very happy with who you are in the future," he tried to reassure her. "I knew you for two years, and never once did you complain about it."

Bella angrily stalked towards him, hands clenched into fists that were more than capable of inflicting harm. "She turned me into a _freak_! She made me an _alien_! She couldn't let me live my life, she had to go and _weird it up_, with melting hands and cloning and two damn hearts!"

Jack just looked at her sadly. He knew her future. He knew how she would turn out. But he still hated seeing her like this.

"Bella, please calm down. I just realized something very important." He closed the gap between them. Pulling her in with one hand, he kissed her with all his might, distracting her from her rage.

"That you love me?" she murmured into his ear, entranced.

"No," he disagreed, pulling away, "that those are the clothes you were wearing when you appeared in the hub ten years ago. With the vortex manipulator I just programmed on your wrist.

She looked down in panic as everything began to spin rapidly, pulling her away from jack as he waved sadly goodbye to his best friend.

**I'm going to try and actually update regularly, if only because my sister had surprising power over me. Good night :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**As with the last, this is for my sister. I'm honestly going to do my best to start a regular schedule, I'm trying to procrastinate less and have more time for improving my real-world writing, which writing fanfiction does :)  
Please drop a comment with any responses, suggestions, and requests!  
Thanks to my reviewers, Twilightluva786 and paili-chan. You guys make my day and I really appreciate that you take the time to help improve the story** :)

**To clear up a question that has been brought up several times now: Bella T is different from Bella S. Time Lords are supposedly highly advanced, and I see an infant Time Lady with telepathic abilities as having basic mental capacities. I mean, they went to the Academy at age 8, right? So I see where having the two girls have different personalities might be confusing. I just wanted to distinguish them as two different characters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognized copyrighted characters. You know this.**

"What were you even trying to do?" Rose demanded, infuriated that *one* of her daughters had been driven away by the other. "You're the same person, for goodness sakes! What would ever possess you to try and-I don't even know, were you melting her?"

Bella T remained calmly reclined in the booth, sipping her flat soda with moderate distaste. "at first I tried re-absorbing her, but then she started to pull away, so I just did a quick genetic transfer."

"You what?" Even after being with the Doctor, Rose was still confused by some of the topics the Time Lords considered basic.

"I took her DNA and replaced it with mine. Just had to do some simple modification. All that had to be switched was the dovle to the triple helix, it's really not that complic-" she rambled on, stopping at her mother's Jackie-Tyler patented death glare. "I'm sorry, Mum. I really am. I didn't want to upset you. But she was just rubbing acid into the same wounds from your mum. Just because I'm alien here doesn't mean I'm any less of a person, or more of a freak. She was in love with a vampire! She had no issue with that oddity, in fact, she liked him more because of it! And yes, I'm conceited and just a little bit prejudiced, it's in my blood. All of dad's memories from Gallifrey, they're in my head. They're part of me now. And all of Time Lord culture and education and politics and EVERYTHING conditions them to be pompous and conceited. They saw themselves as the supreme beings of the universe. You saw Doctor number eight! He called you a stupid ape! I'm trying so hard to be patient with her, and she's just a, a..."

"A teenager? A teenage girl who's every bit as confused and upset as you are right now? Who has no idea what her purpose or place is, who doesn't know what's she's supposed to be? Who only found out about her origins recently, who's coming to terms with living a lie? Like it or not, she's you, dear." Rose reached across the table and stroked her daughter's hand gently, trying to assauge her anger and frustration. She would get a talking-to about the whole "stupid ape" comment later, but this girl was indeed her father's daughter, and was oft to go into rageful rants that didn't reflect her true feelings. There were more important matters at hand.

Bella slowly looked up at her mother. "Yes."

"So can you give her a chance? And maybe take back that whole genetic transfer thing?" Rose offered.

Bella's brow furrowed. "I would, but... I think I accidentally gave her too much. I feel off. Almost like..." she frowned. "Almost like..." Her eyes shot open wide. "Almost like only one heart is beating." She clutched at her chest, the awareness of the issue bringing with it awareness of pain.

Rose rushed to Bella's side, placing her hand tenderly on one side, then the other feeling for a heartbeat. She shook her head in disagreement. "Bella, they're both beating. Are you sure it isn't just in your head?"

"In my head?" Bella repeated through clenched teeth as her mother led her out of the shop with one arm holding the girl's thin frame up. "In my head? Wait a minute..." she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing, reaching out through her telepathic capabilities. "It's her. With the DNA, she was supposed to grow a second heart, but she didn't."

Rose gasped, pulling out her mobile phone to track down the other Bella. "But wait," she paused, "your father, one of his hearts has stopped before. He was fine."

"No, you don't understand. She'll die without it, the Time Lord system is an extremely delicate and precise mechanism. It won't compensate like it would if the other was there and just not functioning properly. In that case, the blood is still pushed through the passageway, even at a significantly decreased rate. But without one? The arteries and veins will form disconnected, and she'll die of internal bleeding."

The blood drained completely from the face of the panicked mother. "How long does she have?" She dialed and redialed Jack's number, cursing profusely as she got answering machine after answering machine.

Their worried eyes met. "Three hours. She needs a heart by then."

"And how will she get one?" Rose questioned, realizing there weren't exactly banks of donated Time Lord organs.

Bella looked into the distance, avoiding her mother's fierce stare. "I'll find a way. There's always a way."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to my reviewers, twilightluva786 and mbell185! I really appreciate your time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**Heads up, the end is near! Of this story, that is. I have decided that I _will_ write the sequel myself. Sorry to anyone who was hoping for the rights :( **

Bella dropped to the ground, her head meeting the smooth stone floor with a loud thwack. A rustle and a click brought her attention to her left, where a gun had just been pointed at her head. She tensed every muscle in her body and peered past the barrel, and then sighed in relief when she saw the wielder.

"Jack, thank goodness. I thought it was someone else." she relaxed, moving her hand to push her bangs out of her eyes.

But the gun didn't waver. "Please state your name, species, and intentions," he growled with mock politeness. "I'll need to fill out quite a bit of paperwork after you're dead."

Her mouth gaped dumbly. "Wait, Jack, you know me. Bella. Bella Swan! You just kissed me and...oh. What year is it?"

He shifted his weight slightly, the gun lowering a fraction of an inch. "2003. But this isn't my time, either. I just jumped back because I was told I was to meet someone here."

She held up her hands in unsure surrender. "Could I be that person?"

"I don't know, can you tell me the first flower that comes to mind when I say chips? he asked slowly and seriously, as if this was a well-established secret code.

"Rose," she replied immediately.

"The sonic doesn't do?"

"Wood, obviously," she answered, a little unsure of how she knew.

"Last one," he promised, his tone beginning to warm, "I don't quite understand this one, but here goes anyway: Pears?"

Bella didn't know why, but just the mention of the fruit brought a mental shudder. "Gross. Absolutely gross."

He grinned and put away the weapon. Reaching out a hand, he helped her off the floor like a perfect gentleman, seemingly ignoring the fact that he had just threatened her life.

"So, you're her!" he whistled, looking her over, "Not bad. Not bad at all. They said you're their friend's daughter? Charlie?"

Bella recalled Jack's surprise at discovering Bella was Rose and the Doctor's child. They must have lied for some reason, so they had obviously intended for her to go along with the story.

"Yes, Charlie and Renee. They used to travel with the Doctor. As did you, I believe?"

Jack nodded, eyes lit up. "You bet I did. I'll say, that man is absolutely remarkable. And I say that with the utmost respect, too."

Bella felt an odd twinge in her heart. Maybe it was pride in her father? "He is, indeed," she agreed.

But there was the twinge again. It had begun to hurt. Did pride hurt? No. This was something else.

She was suddenly overcome by crippling pain, pulsing outwards from her chest. "Agh," she groaned, dropping back to the floor.

Jack looked first surprised, and then immediately rushed to work. "I'm not supposed to be here right now, so I can't contact the resident medic. But I know enough to get by... Owen taught me how to run these machines once." He searched through the cabinets for a few minutes before pulling out a bottle of pills and handing her a few to swallow.

"I'm sorry, you have to take them dry," he apologized while she gulped them down in between spasms.

"What is that?" she managed to push the words out as a new, burning sensation was added to the existing.

Jack looked over from the scanner he was powering on. "Oh? That? Just aspirin, it helps with heart attacks of you take it in time, I thought it might help."

Her eyes were brimming with tears as the words hit her. "Aspirin?"

He nodded, coaxing the underused medical equipment to life. "Yeah, aspirin. Never heard of it?"

She didn't know how she knew. But she knew. She was definitely, lethally, allergic to aspirin now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to my reviewer, Twilightluva786!**

**Crazy story, I actually almost died today. My dad was driving me to school and this giant tree branch fell DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF US and flattened one of the tires... I still got to school and he still got to work, and thank God no one was hurt by the branch. But it apparently could've crushed us if it fell on the car... So I'm super thankful to be ok and able to update :D  
I do not own these characters.  
Warning: This chapter will deal with blood, please skip to the end if you will get sick.**

The looming clouds threatened to spill the contents of their swollen forms as Bella and Rose fiddled with Bella's vortex manipulator, trying to scan for the other Time Lady. Bella's lips quirked up to one corner. "I don't see her signal... maybe if I expand it to a few years in either direction? She and Jack might have done some hopping around..."

A crack and flash was promptly followed by a loud boom that seemed to shake the ground they stood on. "Thunderstorm?" Rose murmured, looking up at the darkening sky, "Wonderful timing, ain't it?"

Bella glance up for a moment before returning to her task, fingers flying as she performed various functions on her device. "There's something coming from 2000 and... 3. Hold on to my wrist, and don't let go," she said quickly, offering her left arm while she pressed the final buttons with her right hand.

Rose did as she was told and they were sucked into a vacuum, stumbling as they reappeared on a street similar to the one they had been on. Several children walked past eating ice cream and laughing. A tourist booth sat cheerily several meters away, and the setting sun cast an enchanting golden glow about the whole place. Rose rolled her eyes. It looked like a scene from the happy ending of a children's movie. Something catastrophic was definitely going to happen. She'd learned that from the traveling with the Doctor.

Bella's eyes were wide as she spun around, following her telepathic bond. She continued to wince in reaction to the pain that was being shared through said bond. "She-she doesn't realize she's telepathic now, she's feeling -feeling strong emotion and pain-right now...errgh.., and it's being broadcast loud and clear and intense to anyone who happens to be telepathically linked to her... which is me."

Rose supported the shaking girl as she led the way to the booth. She looked around, squinting as if trying to see something barely visible. Finally, she pointed decisively to a paver. "That's the way down," she mumbled, and used it to transport her and her mother down to the Hub.

It was empty, and the lights were off. An eerie echo reverberated around them as they ran down the long hallway, their sneakers hitting the stone floor heavily. Long shadows followed behind, adding to the fear and tension already permeating the very air.

Bella suddenly let out a strangled hiss and stopped in her tracks, crumpling in on herself. "Aspirin! She took aspirin, the idiot! It's lethal to us!" She took a deep breath before she picked herself back up and raced ahead of Rose, putting on a brave face despite her intense agony.

"Come on," she called down the corridor, "we have even less time than I originally thought, which wasn't much to begin with."

Rose, without a respiratory bypass system enabling her to run for long period of time with no shortness of breath, did her best to keep up. Still, she found herself lagging behind as the teenager kept on, doggedly pursuing the source of the distress signal.

She came to a door with light spilling out beneath and above, and realized she had lost Rose a while ago. Shaking it off, she burst through the door, only to be hit by a sharp pang. Dazedly, she looked down and saw blood dripping down from her stomach. She had been shot, but she wasn't even registering the additional affliction at the moment. Instead, she looked back up at her attacker, and gasped.

Jack. Oh, but he was younger than the one she knew. It showed not just on his face, which apparently aged ever so slightly as time went on, but in his expression. It was in his look of fear and uncertainty as he held the guilty weapon in his hand, looking down at in in horror when she fell to the floor, her hair splaying out and covering her face.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his attention rapidly shifting between the two dying girls.

"Doesn't ma-ma-tter," she stammered out, head down and careful not to let him see her doubtlessly familiar features, "I'm a T-time Lady l-like her. She needs a r-r-right heart-t. I'm alread-d-dy beginning my regen-generative process, I don't need m-mine," it wasn't entirely untrue, she was in the beginning stages of regeneration already.

Jack looked between the stranger and his newfound friend. Was the mysterious woman on the floor to be trusted? He hadn't meant to shoot, it was a habit developed from years of being on his own and fending for himself.

"What am I supposed to do, just cut it out?" he asked incredulously, taking the writhing and delirious Bella Swan in his arms and clutching her lean frame to his chest.

"Y-y-yes. D-d-don't worry about the, the, the wounds, they'll heal," she forced out, hands shimmering with golden light.

Jack gulped with uncertainty, and reached for a scalpel after setting Bella Swan down on the examination table in the room. As an afterthought, he gave the girl a quick shot of some type of tranquilizer which instantly stilled her motions.

Holding the scalpel with a slightly trembling hand, he moved towards the heap on the floor. "I don't know how to do this surgery," he confessed, voice trembling with none of his usal confidence and bravado, "I need your help. Can you do that before you regenerate? I've seen the Doctor hold it off for a small amount of time."

She nodded slowly, trying to focus just enough energy to stop the bleeding but not enough to change. She couldn't give the heart if it wasn't 100% the same. Bella S's sensitive system would reject it instantly, defeating the entire purpose.

The wound scabbed over ever so slightly, but the real internal damage remained. She couldn't heal that without full regeneration. Still not making eye contact with Jack, she took the scalpel still in his hand and guided him to the spot where he needed to cut. She pulled down her shirt, and placed the tip of the knife right where he needed to make the first incision. There wasn't any possibility she could feel any more misery; the regeneration energy in her system acted like a drug, giving her a delightful numbness that was meant to comfort before death.

His eyes betrayed his own inner struggle as he continued the job, quickly sewing the wound so that the donor could aid in the procedure. Stumbling slightly, she stood and prepped Bella S with anesthesia and prepared the veins and arteries to be connected to the new heart. Jack handed her the organ, which she tenderly placed inside and attached. Handing Jack the necessary tools to complete the job and a swiftly stuttered string of instructions, she told him she was going into the hall to complete her regenerative cycle so as not to hurt anyone.

He never saw the telltale bright light.

There wasn't any.

Rose eventually wandered towards the light of the room after having been lost for at lest half an hour.

**She found the body.**


	19. Chapter 19

**We're almost done now! I'm planning on 20 chapters, then the sequel :)  
Thanks to my reviewers, twilightluva786, mbell185, and lil Miss Mysterious!  
I do not own the characters or settings.**

Rose had seen many terrible sights in her years with the Doctor. She had watched the end of the Earth. She cried when faced with thousands of suffering people infected with every disease imaginable. She witnessed the death of her own father.

But this? This was an entirely new spectrum of horror. Bella, the original based on clothing, was curled in fetal position against the wall. Rose could make out blood stains and at least two half-healed wounds, which each looked deadly in their own right.

Her maternal instincts screaming at full capacity, Rose dropped to her knees to examine the young woman. She turned her over gently, trying frantically to locate even a faint heartbeat. There was none, and Rose realized that one of the deepest lacerations rested directly about where one of Bella's hearts should lay.

Dread weighing her down like an elephant standing on her lungs, Rose struggled for breath as she recalled her daughter's words. "I'll find a way. There's always a way." She released a strangled sort of cry as the realization hit her with full force. The girl, no doubt driven by guilt, had given a heart to her once-human clone.

Upon hearing Rose's tortured keening, Jack left Bella's bedside and took in the scene before him. In the fluorescent glow spilled into the hallway through the doorframe, he could make out the scarlet-stained body caressed in Rose's arms, and his eyes met those of a mourning mother, though he was unaware of her familial connection to the mysterious donor.

"Rose?" he breathed. She shifted her face several degrees, allowing the light to confirm her identity.

"Jack, did you let her do this? Were you even aware of what she was doing? Time Lords, they need both hearts in their system or they'll bleed out internally! Did you let her sacrifice herself for Bella Swan?" Rose was beginning to entire into denial, laying the remains of Bella T on the cold stone floor and pushing herself up into a standing position.

The magnitude of the consequences of his poor judgement became clear to Jack. "She's-she's dead? But she was beginning regeneration, I saw the light! It should have healed her!"

Rose stared past him. "Maybe she did. Maybe she did and that's not really her body. Maybe that was just a, a..." she trailed off as she tried to conjure the name of some alien species, "a, a Raxicoricofallapatorian! In a fake suit! That makes sense!" A strange sort of smile rested on her lips, further unsettling Jack.  
"Rose? Rose, I am sorry, I really, truly am, but I didn't think it through, I didn't know all the facts. I just tried to save the girl you sent, Bella! I didn't even know who that other woman was, she just ran through the door, and, and I shot at her, Rose! I didn't even think, I just pulled the trigger! I'm a monster... I killed her, Rose. I don't even know what her face looks like, or her name."

Rose shook her head dazedly. "What? No. You didn't kill her, she must've regenerated, but we don't know what she looks like now. We have to go find her, of course."

Jack's head whipped to the left when he heard the slight rustling of the plastic sheets beneath Bella on the operating table.. She was beginning to come to, and was no doubt going to be feeling like hell. He was no expert on medications, and he had no idea what sort of treatment the now-dead heroine had given her.

The girl's eyes were wide as she looked all around. Her chocolate brown eyes landed on the delirious Rose, and she opened her mouth in an attempt to speak. A few attempts at garbled speech came out before she hoarsely croaked out a few words.

"Jack, I remember."  
**  
Sorry It's short, the last chapter is going to have a lot going on and coming together, and I didn't want to break any of it up!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to everyone who stayed with this story to the end. A special thank you to my little sister, who provided the motivation to begin updating daily. This story will be continued in a sequel, entitled "Living the Legacy". It should be posted either tomorrow or the day after, so keep an eye open for it! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, Twilightluva786 and The Zebra!**

You know what I realized last night while listening to Defying Gravity on loop for a while? Wicked is essentially just a really good fanfiction. :O I know, right?

As you are aware, I am not the owner of either copyrighted series O.O

Jack stared in awestruck silence for several minutes. "You... remember?" he parroted lamely, uncomprehending. In response, a light smile crept across Bella's face.

"Yes. I do."

"Remember, what?"

"Her. I remember her," she answered simply.

"Um, so do we," Jack said uncertainly, gesturing to the himself and the delirious Rose, whose eyes were looking slightly unfocused.

"No, I remember her, Jack!" Bella corrected, appearing to have been filled with energy. Her skin's color had been restored, her eyes were bright, and was already pushing herself up. Hopping off the metallic table with ease, she rushed over to Jack, her grin wide. "Who she was, I remember it all! All of her memories, they're in my head now!" Her eyes widened in shock and her brow furrowed. "Wait a minute, that's not just her... gosh, my dad's there, too! I'm telepathic!"

"But, why would you have her memories?" Jack still did not understand the connection between the two young women. "You knew her?"

"Yes! I did! And now I am her! Or, she's me! I don't even know, but I have SO much energy! I feel amazing! I could run forever, Jack, forever!" Her expression suddenly turned grim. "But you can't know who she is. You can't see her face, it's very important." She placed her index finger over Jack's lips seriously. "If you ever see me from the past, you can't tell me about her. Rose either, you can't tell her. Do you understand?" The piercing stare that bore into Jack's own clear blue eyes was unnerving, and for an instant Jack was sure it was the Doctor staring him down and not this mystery girl he had only just met.

"Yes, of course. Are you okay? You just had major surgery."

Bella laughed and twirled around in a pierouette. "Okay? My body absorbed the regeneration from the extra heart, I'm all healed PLUS I have all of this extra energy flowing around! Jack, let's run together! She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door with surprising strength. He gasped when he saw that the body was no longer there. "Where'd she go?" he asked disbelievingly.

Bella glanced back, unsure of what he was talking about. "Oh! Her? Well, her consciousness is inside me now, though I'm not quite sure where her body is if that's what you mean. Does it matter right now? Come on, you're so slow!" She shot forward with a burst of increased speed, her overjoyed laughter echoing off the dark walls and doubling back on top of each other to form some strange yet beautiful sort of harmony.

He rolled his eyes and realized that is she was as close to the Doctor as he had been told, then Bella was the sort of person he should follow first and question later. It may not make sense, but it was a heck of a lot more fun that way. He pumped his legs and matched her pace, staying by her side all the way out of the Hub, up onto the streets.

"Look how beautiful it all is!" she cried, throwing her arms out to the sky and gesticulating wildly, "Everything! The sky, the way that the sun is setting and the whole darn place looks magical! That golden light, do you see it? It's like, it's like..." She suddenly stopped in her tracks and grabbed Jack by the collar of his worn coat. "Jack, what does it look like?" She whispered urgently. She pursed her lips and manically swirled the air with her left hand while she searched for a fitting description. "I know!" she declared triumphantly, "It looks like the Earth is regenerating, don't you think so?"

He looked at her, with the setting sunlight illuminating her features and giving them a whole new light. Her mahogany hair seemed to glow, and her smile matched it. She rested her hands on his sturdy shoulders and examined his face for a while, perfectly content with the activity. "You know what, Jack?" she breathed in wonder, "You're beautiful, too." She kissed him forcefully, and all he could do was stand there in surprise. He gently pushed her away, shaking his head.

"Bella, you're not in your right mind, you're riding an emotional high from the regeneration energy. This isn't you. We don't even know each other."

She looked at him, eyes making a full appraisal before she nodded in agreement. "Maybe so. But you are beautiful. Don't forget that." She swayed a little bit before falling asleep in his arms. He supposed she had exhausted the pent-up energy during her sprinting session, if his own side splits were anything to go by. Looking down at the sleeping Time Lady, he wondered what sort of adventures they would have together, and who she would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor sat alone in his TARDIS, pondering. The soft glow of the TARDIS and its gentle pulsing hum comforted him while he dealt with his thoughts. He had felt everything happen through Bella. As her father, they were automatically linked psychically since she regained her memories, and thus also received his. At first, this transaction had thrilled him. He got to experience her life as if he had been there with her the whole time, which he now wished he had. Sighing, he gave the captain's chair a small spin in an attempt to cheer up.

She wasn't dead, not really. Her consciousness lived on in an exact replica of her physical body. Their DNA, personality, memories, those were all still the same. Still, it pained him to experience her passing at such a young age. With his hectic lifestyle, he had long ago accepted that any daughter of his probably would regenerate at least once in his lifetime. He didn't like it, and would do everything in his power to prevent it, but he had to accept it as a likely possibility. She hadn't regenerated, and he would see her again, still essentially the same girl she was when she left. He guessed he should be thankful for that.

He could see through Bella's eyes that Rose was completely distraught. She had always handled grief differently than him. She sobbed and mourned publicly, accepting attention and comfort from anyone who offered it. But he held it inside, showing it only though his impossibly old eyes and wistful smile. He wasn't sure which was better for mental health, but it was the only way he knew. Raised in the austere and straightlaced Gallifreyan society, he had never known emotion could be expressed in such ways and still be considered acceptable. On Earth, he had found, it was even normal. Now, Rose had closed herself off from the idea of her daughter's death, and was in some denial-induced haze.

He picked himself up from the chair and flipped several switches, leaving the rest to the TARDIS. Whether or not he liked to admit it, she was capable of auto-piloting herself near perfectly, and always took him where he needed to go. This was one of the few occasions where he was confident that where he wanted to go and needed to be where one and the same. Thus, he left it up to her, his old girl.

After the familiar groaning and shaking, he opened the door and thanked her for delivering her in Cardiff, right near the Rift. Stepping outside, he spotted the deep blue World War coat from behind, and saw that Jack was cradling Bella as she slept off the trauma. He knew that now they needed to go live their lives independent of his influence. He managed to get into the Hub and find Rose without the couple noticing him, and wordlessly led Rose to the TARDIS. Once safely in the Vortex, he held her close to him and murmured in ear that everything would be alright, that it already was.

Did he believe that was true? There was a semblance of doubt in his hearts, of course. But he couldn't go on living like he did each day if he didn't possess an intrinsic optimism for a bright tomorrow. Jack and Bella would be okay on their own. They both needed that time to grow and heal together, as only they would be able to. As for the Doctor and Rose, they both needed some time to heal each other as well.  
He had faith in his daughter. She would make some bad choices, just like him. But she would also make an overwhelming larger number of good ones, and would help Jack to be a kinder, more merciful person. In return, she would learn to care for another person, something she still needed to discover for herself. With a grimace, he recalled Edward and Jacob, but didn't consider either of them a true love, but merely a strange obsession which was based largely on their devotion to her, not honest emotion.

It hurt to say goodbye, or rather, not to say goodbye. He would return for her, when the time was right. Meanwhile, he planned to take Rose to reconcile with her mother. Jackie had left a voice message about "Grandad Prentiss". He figured Rose would be happy to see her Grandfather.****

Goodbye, loves! Remember to look for "Living the Legacy" tomorrow or Monday night, it will be about Jack and Bella's adventures and will feature the return of the Doctor later on :) Love you all so very much and I am truly thankful for your support!  
~readandwrite4evernever20


End file.
